Amor Antigo
by Idatashii Koinonayami


Amor antigo  
  
A/N: Os primeiros cap?ulos podem ser um pouco confusos, mas... continuem comigo.  
  
Cap?ulo 1: Enterrada viva  
  
"Princesa Sakura!" - chamou sua mais leal e doce voz.  
  
"Sim, Tomoyo?"  
  
"O conselheiro do rei deseja v·la imediatamente." - disse ela, mostrando desagrado em sua face.  
  
"O que ele quer agora..." - Sakura disse suspirando.  
  
"Homens, por favor, levem-me ao administrador."- disse ela novamente, entrando em sua carruagem. Logo ap? ela entrar, os quatro homens lebantaram a carruagem . Mesmo eles sendo seus escravos, os tratava bem.  
  
"Princesa Sakura, tome cuidado. ele parecia estar de mal-humor hoje."  
  
"Obrigada, Tomoyo" - disse ela sorrindo para sua leal amiga.  
  
"Por nada, princesa."  
  
Logo sua carruagem entrou na corte do rei, e ela saiu de sua linda carruagem.  
  
"Deseja ver-me?"  
  
"Sim, minha querida princesa. Tenho not?ias horr?eis."  
  
"O que foi?" - ela perguntou com seus olhos de esmeralda reluzindo os raios de sol que brilhavam neles.  
  
"Nosso rei, seu pai, veio a falecer. Ele foi morto defendendo nosso reino hoje."  
  
"N?!" - disse ela caindo de joelhos, com v?ias l?rimas brotando de seus olhos.  
  
"Tenho not?ias piores."  
  
"O que poderia ser pior que isso?" - ela solu?u, sem se importar em olhar para cima.  
  
"Desde que voc··filha dele, deve ser enterrada juntamente a seu corpo." - disse ele num tom extremamente cruel.  
  
"Voc··o filho dele! Voc·tamb? tem que ser enterrado!" - gritou ela tentando se defender.  
  
"Eu sou o herdeiro do trono. Voc··inferior a mim. Guardas! A levem daqui para ela ser mumificada!"  
  
"N???o!!" - ela gritou.  
  
Os guardas, seus pr?rios guardas, a levaram para a tumba de seu pai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: O que sera que vai acontecer a seguir? Por favor, revisem!! Eu amaria se fizessem isso! ^-^  
  
Amor antigo  
  
A/N: ^-^ viaje no tempo. vamos dizer uns 2.000 anos. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran saiu de seu carro e entrou em seu apartamento.  
  
"Hey..." - falou Eriol, pregui?samente largado no sof·  
  
"Hey. Teve alguma sorte em achar algum trabalho?" - perguntou Syaoran j·sabendo sua resposta.  
  
"Hum... n?. N?, ainda n?." - falou ele, desligando a TV e indo em dire?o da cozinha.  
  
"Voc·precisa achar um, Eriol. voc·t·atrasado com o aluguel h·sete meses. T·cansado de te cobrir." - Syaoran disse, assim que viu a enorme pilha de contas em cima da mesa.  
  
*Glug* *GLug*(Eriol bebendo alguma coisa)  
  
"?, eu sei Syaoran, mas os trabalhos est? muito escassos ultimamente."  
  
"Cara, n? bebe na caixa, isso ·doentio!" - falou Syaoran, colocando um copo na mesa. "Aqui. Chamam isso de copo. As pessoas usam isso pra beber l?uidos que v?m em caixas, que est? em jarras ou algo parecido, especialmente quando outra pessoa bebe a mesma coisa que t·no recipiente.  
  
"Haha... j·entendi."  
  
"Bom."  
  
"OH! Me lembrei. Mano, um cara ligou pra voc·quando voc·tava fora."  
  
Syaoran ficou tenso por causa da ansiosidade. "Qual o nome dele??"  
  
"Eu n? me lembro. talvez fosse Rysiwitski... n?, espera... n?, n?. N? era isso. Era."  
  
"Risowski?!?!" - disse Syaoran, agarrando o colarinho de Eriol.  
  
"?.acho que era isso. Como sabia?"  
  
"Fiquei esperando a resposta dele por esses ?timos 2 meses. Seu baka! Por que voc·n? deu o n?ero do meu cellular pra ele?!?!" "Eu n? pensei que fosse t? importante. Desculpa, cara!"  
  
"Argh! Ele deixou algum n?ero?"  
  
"Deixou. t·na geladeira."  
  
Syaoran finalmente largou o colarinho de Eriol, e foi procurar o n?ero entre os in?eros bilhetes que estavam pendurados na geladeira.  
  
"Onde voc·colocou?" - griyou Syaoran.  
  
"Perto da porta."  
  
"Achei!"  
  
Syaoran pegou rapidamente o peda? de papel, e correu para o telefone discar o n?ero.  
  
"Al·" - falou a voz da outra linha.  
  
"Sr. Risowski?" - disse um Syaoran muito ansioso.  
  
"Syaoran, meu garoto, fico feliz que tenha me ligado!"  
  
"A permi?o foi dada???"  
  
"Ansioso, n? · Sim, foi dada."  
  
"?timo! Quando podemos ir?"  
  
"O quanto antes. A equipe de l·precisa de voc·"  
  
"Ent? eu vou Segunda de manh· Vou ligar e fazer a minha reserva pro meu v? agora."  
  
"Tudo bem, meu garoto. Logo vou ter not?ias suas, ent??"  
  
"Sim, senhor! Com certeza vai!"  
  
"At·logo ent?."  
  
"At·"  
  
*CLICK*  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"Sobre o que estavam conversando?" - perguntou Eriol com uma interroga?o em sua cabe?.  
  
"Uaaaaau!!!!!" - gritou Syaoran.  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Lembra da permi?o que pedi pra eu poder ir ajudar na escava?o arquiol?ica? Eu consegui!"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Que foi?"  
  
"Voc·n? vai deixar seu melhor amigo pra tr?." - disse Eriol sorrindo, pensando que Syaoran nunca o deixaria.  
  
"Quer apostar?"  
  
"Sei. e mesmo que voc·v· voltar·em menos de uma semana."  
  
"Aposta quanto?"  
  
"30 Yen?"  
  
"T·bom!"  
  
A/N: O que voc? acharam? ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amor antigo  
  
Syaoran desembarcou, e minutos depois, se encontrou com o Proffessor Risowiski j·no acampamento.  
  
"Ol·Syaoran. Feliz em te ver t? r?ido." - disse ele apertando sua m?.  
  
"? ?imo estar aqui. Esse ·um grande sonho meu." - disse Syaoran sorrindo, apertando a m? do homem gentilmente.  
  
"Ent?.. gostaria de come?r por onde?" - perguntou ele, guiando Syaoran rumo as tendas.  
  
"Pelas tumbas, se pudermos."  
  
"Ent?, me siga." - disse ele sorrindo, o guiando. "Essas tumbas t? uns 4.000 anos de idade."  
  
"Eu sei." - disse Syaoran vendo alguns hier?lifos.  
  
"Voc·pode l·los?"  
  
"Sim, senhor."  
  
"O que dizem, meu garoto? Nenhum outro membro da equipe sabe ler isto."  
  
Syaoran olhou para os antigos s?bolos.  
  
"O Rei e a filha est? aqui, descansando eternamente. Mas se unir o amuleto ·m?ia, sua alma retornar·ao corpo, tendo sua liberdade novamente."  
  
"Uau."  
  
"Queria saber o que isso quer dizer." - falou Syaoran.  
  
"Eu n? sei, meu garoto, mas essa tumba est·nas m?s da sua equipe e voc·"  
  
"S?io? Eu at·tenho uma equipe?"  
  
"Sim. N? fique t? surpreso. Isso n? ·grande coisa."  
  
"? pra mim, senhor."  
  
"Tenho certeza que sim. mas sei que vai se acostumar depois de um tempo."  
  
"Eu realmente duvido disso. Quando podemos come?r?"  
  
"Amanh·de manh·"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Descanse um pouco. voc·vai precisar disso. Vou estar aqui ? 6hs da manh· para garantir que esteja realmente pronto."  
  
"Obrigado, sr.. Boa noite!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA/N: O que ser·que ele vai achar na explora?o? Vai achar prazer ou dor pra ele? Espere at·o pr?imo cap?ulo!^-^  
  
Amor antigo  
  
Syaoran acordou cedo, se arrumou, e foi explorar a tumba juntamente com sua equipe.  
  
"O que ser·que iremos descobrir, sr.?  
  
"N? tenho id?a, Yotaka."  
  
Eles entraram na tumba subterr?ea silenciosamente, em respeito aos falecidos.  
  
"Por aqui." - ele falou apontando para um corredor, ap? acender uma tocha.  
  
Eles seguiram Syaoran, at·acharem caix?s. Um tinha a imagem de um homem e o outro de uma menina, que tinha o tamanho de uma crian?.  
  
"Devemos abrir os caix?s?"  
  
"Sim. O homem primeiro."  
  
"Sim senhor." - disseram, abrindo gentilmente o caix? empoeirado.  
  
A tampa foi aberta vagarosamente, e dentro havia um corpo de um homem, como j·era de se esperar. Suas bandagens estavam j·bem escurecidas, devido ao longo tempo que ele estava ali.  
  
"Essas bandagens devem ter. por volta de 1.000 anos." - disse Yotaka.  
  
"S? mais velhas. Eu diria 2.000 anos." - disse Syaoran, examinando um peda? de papel. "Fechem o caix?." - disse Syaoran, andando rumo ao caix? da menina.  
  
"Senhor, olhe o que encontramos!" - exclamou um dos homens da equipe, que corria com um objeto em m?s.  
  
"O que ·isso?"  
  
"Parece ser um velho medalh?, com o s?bolo de uma flor de cerejeira. Devia ser de uma pessoa da alta sociedade, como uma princesa." - respondeu o homem.  
  
"Posso ver?"  
  
"Sim, Senhor." - disse o homem ainda segurando o objeto.  
  
"? da princesa. ser·que."  
  
"O que, senhor?"  
  
"Abram o caix? da menina."  
  
"Sim, senhor."  
  
Uma pequenina menina repousava l·dentro. Suas bandagens foram amarradas bem forte ao seu delicado corpo, e seus bra?s adormeciam em seu peito.  
  
"Ser·que essa ·a princesa da inscri?o na parede?" murmurou Syaoran.  
  
"Senhor?"  
  
"Nada... examinem as outras partes dessa c?ara. Vejam se tem algo mais aqui."  
  
"Sim, senhor." - disseram, sumindo dos olhares de Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran pegou o medalh? e gentilmente colocou o objeto em volta de seu pesco?.  
  
'Serve perfeitamente.' - pensou ele.  
  
De repente, a m?ia deu um longo suspiro.  
  
"Quem me acordou?" - falou uma voz macia.  
  
Os olhos de Syaoran ficaram arregalados pelo choque e pelo medo.  
  
"E-e-eu te acordei." - ele falou gaguejando.  
  
"Obrigado por libertar a minha alma de seu longo sofrimento. Irei retribuir de alguma forma."  
  
'Ent? era isso que a inscri?o dizia. colocando esse medalh? no pesco? dela, ela voltaria vida!' - pensou ele.  
  
"Qual o seu nome, gentil senhor?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." - disse ele, com os olhos ainda abertos, focando a m?ia, que ainda tinha os olhos amarrados por bandagens muito paertadas.  
  
"O meu ·Sakura. Eu era a princesa de um rei eg?cio h·muito tempo atr?. Ele faleceu, e me amaldi?aram. Eu s·voltaria a viver novamente quando o medalh? fosse colocado em meu pesco?, e voc·fez isso!" - disse ela, revelando seus grandes olhos de esmeralda pela primeira vez.  
  
"Estou honrado em estar na sua presen?." - falou sorrindo.  
  
"Por favor, se n? fosse problema pra voc· poderia me ajudar? Gostaria tanto poder viver novamente!"  
  
Syaoran parou pra pensar um pouco. O que sua equipe diria sobre aquilo? Ele teria que de alguma forma, deixar isso com um segredo, at·voltar para o Jap?... mas para onde ela iria depois?  
  
"Farei o que posso."  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Obrigado" - disse ela, o abra?ndo com seus bra?s repletos de bandagens.  
  
"Primeiro, temos que tirar esas bandagens."  
  
"Eu concordo." - ela falou.  
  
"Eu vou te levar para a minha tenda primeiro. de algum modo."  
  
'Como posso ir para a tenda sem ningu? nos perceber? J·sei!' - pensou ele.  
  
"Aqui. Coloque meu casaco e meu chap?. Depois vamos para a minha tenda."  
  
"Como quiser." - disse ela, colocando o casaco marrom e o chap? que ficou muito largo em sua cabe?.  
  
Ele andou com ela para fora de l· mas sendo assim mesmo vistos.  
  
"Qual o problema, meu jovem?" - perguntou Risowski.  
  
"Ele est·com muita poeira, ent? eu o estou levando para a minha tenda, para ele se lavar. Depois vamos ·cidade, para tomar ar."  
  
"Ok, mas volte antes do p? do sol."  
  
"Voltarei." - disse ele, a encaminhando para sua tenda.  
  
Finalmente chegaram l·  
  
"Quase fomos pegos." - disse Syaoran.  
  
"Agora... o que eu fa??"  
  
"Vamos tirar essas bandagens, a n? ser que embaixo n? aja nada al? de ossos."  
  
"N?, eu estou exatamente como quando me enterraram. Pelo menos eu acredito nisso."  
  
"Ok... ent?, as tire, e depois vamos comprar roupas mais modernas pra voc· Assim, n? ficar·t? deslocada."  
  
"Sim..." - disse ela. - "Poderia me ajudar? As bandagens come?m atr? de minha cabe?."  
  
"Claro." - ele procurou o come?, e come?u a retirar. - "Pronto."  
  
"Obrigado." - disse ela, terminando de tirar as bandagens de seu rosto, mostrando sua pele macia. Seu cabelo brilhante e seus olhos de esmeralda.  
  
"Voc·certamente parece uma princesa. ? bonita como uma." - disse ele, a fazendo corar.  
  
Ela come?u a tirar as bandagens de suas m?s, at·terminar tirando as dos ombros.  
  
"Pelos deuses! ? t? bom poder se mexer!" - ela disse, fazendo Syaoran rir.  
  
Ela ent? terminou de livrar seus bra?s das bandagens, pra come?r a tirar todas as bandagens de seu corpo, fazendo com que Syaoran corasse intensamente, devido ·bela forma do corpo delicado de Sakura.  
  
Ele rapidamente come?u a procurar roupas em sua mochila, e de l·tirou uma camisa e uma cal? pra ela.  
  
"Tome, vista isso pra que possamos ir ·cidade." - disse ele, dando as roupas pra ela sem olhar para seu tentador corpo.  
  
"Obrigado." - disse sorrindo.  
  
"Me avise quando estiver pronta."  
  
"Ok. Estou pronta." - disse ela. Syaoran se virou, e come?u a corar novamente.  
  
Ela tinha a cal? amarrada em torno de sua fina cintura, com a camisa inutilmente suspensa na cal?.  
  
"N? ·assim que vestimos essas roupas. voc·tem que colocar uma perna em um buraco da cal?, e a outra perna no outro buraco."  
  
"Oh... eu nunca havia visto algo parecido quando eu estava viva."  
  
"Eu percebi. vamos comprar umas saias quando formos ·cidade."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: O que voc? acham? Bonitinho?  
  
N? sei como tive a id?a de fazer essa hist?ia, mas achei que ficaria boa.  
  
Espero que estejam gostando!  
  
Amor antigo  
  
Assim que a noite chegou, Syaoran e Sakura foram ·cidade. As lojas ainda estavam abertas, assim como ele suspeitava.  
  
'Essa cidade raramente dorme...' - ele pensou.  
  
"Qual o nome dessa terra em que estamos?"  
  
"Estamos no Cairo (gente, o autor - eu s·t·tarduzindo - inventou uma cidade, porque n? sabia o nome de uma, ent? coloquei Cairo...)  
  
Syaoran levou Sakura ·uma loja de artigos femininos.  
  
"Poderia ajudar a minha amiga a encontrar roupas? Dinheiro n? ·problema. Ela precias de roupas para mais ou menos duas semanas."  
  
"Sim, senhor!" - disse a mulher no caixa. - "Venha por aqui." - falou mostrando o caminho para Sakura.  
  
Sakura apreensivamente, agarrou o bra? de Syaoran.  
  
"T·tudo bem. V·atr? dela. E diga a ela se gostar de algo."  
  
"Ok....." - disse ela, seguindo a mulher.  
  
Syaoran sentou-se, pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Seu sonho viarara realidade, ele estava no Egito, e trouxera uma princesa eg?cia ·vida novemente... tudo na primeira parte de sua estadia!  
  
Sakura saiu do provador, vestindo um longo e lindo vestido verde, com um la? enfeitando. Uma sakura ornamentava o decote.  
  
"Voc·est·Linda vestindo essa roupa." - disse Syaoran, com sua boca batendo no ch?.  
  
"Obrigado."- disse ela rindo. Logo voltara para o provador.  
  
Syaoran se recomp?, e esperou que ela voltasse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depois de uns minutos,  
  
e algumas outras provas....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Agora ela vestia uma roupa preta e rosa. Ficava muito bonito nela.  
  
"Bom." - disse Syaoran sorrindo. - "Escolha os seus favoritos; todos; e pe? ajuda ? damas pra voc·escolher os acess?ios."  
  
"Ok.." - disse ela sorrindo.  
  
'Ela ·t? Linda!' - disse ele sozinho. - 'Espero que nada de mal aconte? com ela...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: cap?ulo chato! De qualquer forma, por que Syaoran come?u a desejar que nada de mal aconte? a ela? Sera que h·algo maior que uma amizade entre eles? Veremos! ^-^  
  
Amor antigo  
  
Depois de comprar as roupas de Sakura, e comprar mais algumas outras coisa tamb?, eles retornaram ao local onde ele estava hospedado.  
  
"Sakura, o que mudou desde a sua ?oca?"  
  
"Muita coisa. A vila, claro. Era muito maior. Havia muitas pessoas na rua trabalhando de verdade, dando duro. E meu pal?io costumava ser mais ao norte."  
  
Ele viu que ela estava ficando triste. "Sei que as coisas mudaram, mas tudo nesse mundo muda." - disse ele, colocando seus bra?s em volta dela, a confortando. Ela fez que sim com a cabe?, e descansou sua cabe? no ombro dele. Seus olhos come?ram a ficar pesados, e ela dormiu. Syaoran sorriu. Ambos tiveram um dia agitado. Ele gentilmente a colocou na cama onde na noite anterioir ele havia dormido. Colocou um len?l em cima de seu corpo, a protegendo do frio.  
  
Ele sentou em numa cadeira em frente a ela, e ficou observando ela dormir. Ele estava muito ocupado pensando, e o cansa? n? fazia nenhum efeito em seu corpo. Syaoran ficou a observando a noite toda. Ficou vendo ela dormir docemente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na manh·seguinte, Sakura acordou e viu Syaoran olhando pra ela. Mas a express? do rosto dele a assustou.  
  
"Syaoran, voc·t·bem?" - perguntou, passando levemente suas m?s em seus olhos.  
  
Ele fez que sim com a cabe?.  
  
"Voc·n? dormiu?" - falou sentando na cama.  
  
Ele novamente fez que sim com a cabe?.  
  
"Eu n? tava cansado, ent? resolvi ficar te observando a noite toda."  
  
"Oh..." - disse ela corando.  
  
"Voc·t·com fome?" - perguntou ele, recebendo um sim de Sakura. - "Ent? vamos."  
  
"Vamos aonde?"  
  
"Se voc·est·com fome, vamos voltar ·cidade pra comermos algo. Depois vamos comprar uns suprimentos no supermercado." - disse ele, gentilmente segurando a m? de Sakura. Pelo olhar dos grandes olhos verdes, ela ainda estava achando alguma coisa errada.  
  
"Syaoran, tem alguma coisa errada?"  
  
"Hum? Por que voc·acha que tem alguma coisa errada?" - perguntou ele, olhando confuso pra ela.  
  
"Primeiro: voc·parece... bem, parece distante. E seu olhar est·muito diferente." - disse ela andando em volta dele.  
  
"...."  
  
"Tem alguma coisa errada?" - disse ela segurando a m? dele fortemente.  
  
"S·andei pensando, s·isso." - disse ele largando a m? dela, e continuando a andar.  
  
Ela rapidamente, pegou sua m? novamente. "Pensando em que?"  
  
"S·sobre todas as coisas que quero fazer em minha vida, minha fam?ia, e outros que amo." - disse ele, sentindo a m? dela de novo. 'Sobre eu estar te amando.' - pensou ele, mas ele nunca se atreveria a falar isso. N? agora, ao menos.  
  
Missy & Midori^-^ 


End file.
